legendoftheseekerfandomcom-20200222-history
Cara Mason
|first = |last = |showloa = Y |family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Grace (Sister) Sophia (Alternative Timeline) Sam (Alternative Timeline)}} Cara Mason is a main character in the second season of Legend of the Seeker. Cara as portrayed by Tabrett Bethell is of medium, with blonde hair, and is often described as beautiful by other characters. Biography Early Life Cara was 9 years old, fishing with her father and her elder sister Grace Mason when she was kidnapped by the Mord-Sith and trained to be one of them, who was posed as a school teacher to target young girls. Cara's father was also taken by the Mord-Sith and beaten with the Agiel, in an attempt to force him to tell Cara that he had sold her and had come to sell her older sister. Cara's father would not break though, so the Mord-Sith burned his throat and told Cara that her Father had betrayed her. Cara fell for it and in a fit of rage, killed her father. After she did this, the Mord-Sith welcomed her as one of their own and told her that they were her true family. It was a long time before Cara found out about the truth. Cara was a favorite of Darken Rahl for a long time. She was believed to have been born and lived out her early years near the woods of Stowecroft. A Second Chance Cara and Richard Cypher had to work together in the Season 1 finale in order to get back to their own time when the boxes exploded sending only Cara and Richard 58 years into the future. During that time Richard helped her see what would happend if Rahl won. When they got back to their own time, Cara betrayed Rahl and helped to kill him. In season 2 episode 1 the other Mord-Sith learn about Cara's betrayal and beat her then left her for dead, cutting off her braid and denying her an honorable death, a tradition broken by her. Richard finds her and agrees to help her kill her sisters if she would help save the girls they took. After this, Cara decides to join Richard, Kahlan and Zedd on a journey to find the stone of tears. A little while later, Kahlan finds out that Cara was responsible of the death of her sister, Denne and goes into the Condar and attempts to kill her. Richard sends Cara away, and left without a goal, she goes home. She was soon recognized by Grace, her sister who gives her a meal, but Grace's husband tells the town guard about her and she is arrested. They then send for Kahlan to confess her but Richard convinces Kahlan to give her a fair trial. It is during this that Cara finds out that her father had loved her and Cara asks Kahlan to confess her because she feels she deserves it, but Kahlan is convinced that she has changed and spares her life. About half way through season 2 Cara falls in love with Leo who was a temporary Seeker of Truth while Richard was away. Cara was not sure what to do with her feelings though and pushes him away. Kahlan tells Cara to not worry and to tell Leo the way she feels but before she can, he dies, saving Kahlan from Nicci. During a battle with a caravan driver who was abducting people, her throat was slit and she dies from the wound during Hunger (episode), and accepts the Keeper's offer of a second life as a Baneling to continuing serving Richard. She bore the weight of her secret alone before finally being cured by the shadow water. At the end of season 2 we find out that Cara is a mother. The boy is Darken Rahls', who killed his own son but still tricks Cara by using the lie that her son is in danger. Rahl then takes the Agiel and tries to gain control of Cara again but Cara does not break. Rahl then multiplies the power of the Agiel and breaks Cara with it. Richard, Kahlan and Zed save her by casting the spell of undoing. Relationships Cara is strong-willed, and as such often gets into arguments on how to accomplish tasks. She has a good friendship with Richard Rahl, to whom she is bound to serve as a Mord-Sith, and who is the one most willing to give her a chance. She is often at odds with Kahlan, not only because of her perceived relationship with Richard, but also by the nature of their powers, Kahlan as a Confessor has powers based on love, where Cara as Mord-Sith has powers based on hatred and Pain. With Zedd, her relationship seems to be that of an father(ish), or family friend, they are not very close, but she does respect his power, as does he hers & by the end of Season 2 they seems to be very close friends.Even though Cara & Kahlan start out hating each other in episode 16 of the 2nd season while trapped in a tomb the both admit that they think of each other as a friend. We asume that by this point Kahlan has forgiven Cara for what happend with the other Confessors. Of course when they are saved by Richard Cara claims that she only said that because she was delusional from the lack of air & for Kahlan to forget she ever said it but we gather from her expression that she ment what she said to Kahlan in the tomb. Towards the end of Season 2, it is shown that Cara also had a relationship with her former best friend (from Stowecroft), and fellow Mord-Sith Dahlia. Personality & Traits Cara is a strong-willed young woman who seems to be around the same age as Richard and Kahlan. She is seen as being reserved, and slightly angry, but has moments of weakness, and fear. Cara is a Mord-Sith and was raised to be cold and unfeeling, as well as cruel, and vindictive, however during their time spent in the alternate future, Richard inspired Cara to become more open. When it was discovered that Richard was the new Lord Rahl, rather than uprise like the other Mord-Sith did, she decided to keep her oath to Lord Rahl, and stay with Richard as a protector. Cara is very sarcastic, and also has a sense of humor about beliefs that she finds contradictory to her nature. Cara is also one of the few characters shown to be sexually voracious and desirable. In the beginning of the second season, she is shown forcing a lesser Mord-Sith to kiss her, as well as taking advantage of a young man, and having intense attraction to the temporary Seeker of Truth, Leo, but later admits after his death that she was in love with him but never told him as he his killed by Nicci. She also wants to sleep with Richard during the season finale of Season 1 but seems to be a little impressed that he says no. In the books, Richard only loves Kahlan. But in the show, he admires Cara. Richard knows he can trust and depend on her no matter what. Powers and Abilities Cara is an athletic young woman, with considerable strength for her build. As Mord-Sith she has the ability to wield an Agiel with skill, as well she has the ability to turn any magic against the person using it. She is shown to be a capable fighter taking on several armored soldiers, often wielding two Agiels simultaneously. She is shown turning a wizard's power against him on several occasions, in this sense, it seems that her ability to turn a wizard's magic is limited to bouncing attacks back upon the user. She is also capable of stopping thrown dacras and reversing them back towards the attackers. One of her most useful powers is the "Breath of Life", a Mord-Sith power used to bring back recently killed people to life. There are circumstances in which this power doesn't work, such as if the body is too damaged to save, if their wind-pipe has been severed, or if it has been too long and the body grows cold. Cara is also one of the most agile and able fighters in the series. She can quite easily dodge arrows and push other people out of harms way, and she is very quick to kill others in battle. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Mord-Sith Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters